Dason and the Tale of the Lucky Shot
by SirSwagalot69
Summary: Violence and greed take hold a small friendly reservation.


**Setting: 10:00 P.M. on the reservation where Dason Bishop owns a large casino that to him by the government. It's a large open dusty land filled with gas stations and homeless Native American vagrants.**

 **Characters: Dason Bishop: A red skinned thin man who has a strange fascination with owl bears and having shitty looking hair. He wears a large poncho and carries steel tipped spears on his waist that have the words "buffalo savior" engraved on the tips. Cody Eason: A Jewish man known throughout the west for his ability to manage finances and order pizza. Billy the Kid:** **An American Old West gunfighter who participated in New Mexico's Lincoln County War. He is known to have killed eight men. He is known for a short temper, quick hands and a hatred for Native Americans.**

 **The camera pans to Dason standing on the casino balcony above the gambling floor. He's talking to Cody who is standing beside Dason and is counting a bag of gold coins that has the word sheckles printed on the side.**

Dason: You know I've thought about it long and hard Cody and todays the day. Tonight I'm giving up the Casino and following my dream of becoming a professional dungeons and dragons player.

 **Cody is visibly taken aback at this.**

Cody _: What!? Squad always does this! I ordered a pizza! It's my turn!_

Dason remains calm and explains to Cody.

Dason: I'm sorry Cody but it has to stop sometime. I can't take all of the governments money tax-free and not give back. I have to contribute to society and I can do that by my dnd skills.

 **Cody appears a little calmer but still troubled with this news.**

Cody: What about the sheckles man? We have this casino for free and we're making so much money at it.

Dason: I've got enough money. I can afford to retire from this. The tribe will get on without me.

Cody: Who will manage the casino?

Dason: Well I've thought about it long and hard codeman. I would let you take over but I really can't in good faith give the casino to a jew. So I've decided tonight I will throw a party and whoever can shoot a piece of sheckle out of your huge nose will get the casino. Spread the word Cody. Tonight there will be a tournament. Anybody and everybody are invited.

Cody: Okay Dason. I trust that you have this handled.

 **Cody walks off camera and the camera pans in on Dason's face. He has a hard stare as he looks at the casino floor. The camera fades to black.**

 **Next scene the camera fades into view and is focused Billy the Kid. He is wearing cowboy attire and has a 6 shot revolver on his hip. He looks very young and grizzled. He is sitting at a casino table on the floor playing blackjack as Cody rushes into view and draws everybody on the floors attention.**

Cody: Everybody listen up! Dason has brought to my attention that he is seeking retirement soon and wishes to relinquish control of the casino to somebody worthy of owning it. Tonight we will hold a contest to prove who that person is. The deal is that whoever can shoot a sheckle out of my nose will receive the deed and become the new owner of the casino. Come to the backyard of the casino in two hours at midnight to take on this great challenge.

 **Everybody on the floor rushes away to grab their guns and get ready for the challenge. Billy calmly gets up and starts walking towards Cody. He gets to him and pulls a sheckle from his pocket.**

Billy: Well ole codester this here is my lucky sheckle. This better be in your nose when I come up to shoot or I might lose my luck and fatally miss if you know what I mean.

 **Cody is frightened at this.**

Cody: Okay okay Mr. Kid. This sheckle will be the one in my nose tonight.

Billy: Good now scram jew boy. I've got to practice my shootin.

Cody runs off and takes the sheckle with him as Billy begins walking towards the exit to the backyard.

 **It's 12:00 and everybody is lined up outside waiting for Cody and Dason. They show up at the exact precise moment of 12:00. Billy is standing at the front of the line ready to take his shot.**

Dason: Well it's good to see all of you here. Now Cody here is putting a sheckle in his nose and I want to see who has the gall to shoot it out of there. Billy the kid is our first contestant. Billy step on up and take a shot.

 **Cody lines up in front of Billy on a pedestal. He pulls out a sheckle and inserts it into his nose. Billy pulls up his pistol and lines up his shot. He pulls the trigger and the camera goes close to the bullet in slow motion and it impacts with the coin. The coin blows up and decimates Cody's head. Billy then lines up his pistol with Dason as he pulls out a spear and chucks it at Billy. As Billy moves out of the way of the spear it cuts his leg up and he howls in pain. Dason is on his way to grab another as Billy levels his gun with Dason's head and blows it clean off. Red skin and brain matter flies everywhere. Billy walks up to the pedestal and picks up the deed from Dason's corpse. He raises it high in the air and yells**

Billy: Now I'm in charge of this here casino and if anyone of you has a problem with it I've got a whole bag full of explosive sheckles just waiting for you.

 **Everybody remains silent as the camera zooms in on Billy's face as he gives a wink. Then the camera fades to black.**


End file.
